Family is not an important thing It's everything
by Madgirl014
Summary: Little Madelyn Winchester was kidnapped at the age of 6 months, right after her mother burned on the ceiling. She was given to an abusive home and renamed, her hair dyed as well. Now she's Viktoria. And she's met Sam and Dean, the only problem is remembering who she is, and surviving with the duo. Title from Micheal J. Fox. Eventual Castiel/OC, a little OC/OC and Kevin/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, it's Madgirl014. I've decided that, instead of making all my favorite things into one spin off, I would make a bunch. Its just easier that way, sorry :/ But, I'm writing the Supernatural one now! So, without further ado, here ya go *shoves it at you***

"C'mon, let's go say goodnight to Sammy and Madi." Mary whispered to Dean, carrying him in the nursery. She put Dean down and he ran over to the crib.  
He leaned up and kissed first Sammy's forehead, then Madi's.  
"Night Sam and Madi." The baby girl giggled as Mary leaned down.  
"Goodnight, loves."  
"Hey, Dean." Mary heard from the door. It was John, her husband and partner in crime.  
"Daddy!" Dean exclaimed, running to his father. John groaned playfully as he picked Dean up. Mary smiled.  
"So, whaddaya think. Is Sammy ready to throw a football yet?"  
"No, Daddy." Dean giggled. Marry passed John in the doorway.  
"You got them?" Mary asked, thoroughly tired.  
"I got them." John answered. Mary smiled and kissed his cheek, then headed to bed.

A short while later, Mary awoke to Sammy and Madi crying.  
"John..." She mumbled. Not hearing a response, she got up, still very tired, and walked to the babies' room. To her relief, and suprise, John was already there.  
"Oh, you've got them." Mary whispered. John kept soothing little Madi in his arms. Mary began to walk back to bed.  
Down the stairs, she noticed the TV was on. She went to investigate, assuming that John had accidentally left it on. What she found woke her up immediately. John was _in the chair._  
"Sammy! Madi!" Mary screamed, running back upstairs, hoping to wake John as well. She reached the room and the man was turned to her. He had salt-and-pepper hair and yellow eyes.  
"She's mine. My little Viktoria." He growled, raising his hand. Mary could slowly feel herself sliding up the wall, then onto the roof, where her stomach was sliced open. She screamed, and everything faded to black.

John raced up the stairs, hearing his wife's scream. Seeing Sammy in his crib, he thought _maybe Mary just took Madi out for a short walk._  
 _Plop._ A drop of blood hit the blanket next to Sammy's little face. John slowly looked to the ceiling, then shouted.  
"MARY!"  
The roof around her erupted in flames and Dean came racing in.  
John rushed to pick Sammy up.  
"Take your brother outside, now! I'll be out in a minute!" John demanded, handing the baby to his eldest. He nodded and ran off.  
John could only look in horror as Sammy and Madi's room was engulfed in flames. Then it occurred to him. Madi was gone. His little Madelyn. He let out a cry and rushed out as a small explosion of flames rushed to him.  
Mary was dead, and Madelyn was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, Madgirl014 here. I decided to change some words in here, so that I'm not getting in trouble for cussing (strict parents) so, I'll go ahead and translate, but you should assume that Madi/Viktoria talks with these most of the time.**  
 **A**-butt (I just realized, Cas is gonna say "Hey, butt-butt!")**  
 **B****- Biscuit**  
 **F***- Fudge**  
 **S***- Schiz**  
 **B******- Biscuit**

 **D***- Dang**  
 **As a present i gave these two to you guys today! Happy New Years! Now onto the story**  
I bolted up off my bed, gasping. Another nightmare.  
"VIKTORIA! GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE!" Richard shouted. I stumbled up off the bed and down the hall. Richard stood down near the end, tapping his foot. Slowly, I stopped in front of him.  
"Why haven't you gotten up yet, biscuit?" He snarled. I winced, expecting the worst. Richard slapped me, causing me to fall to the ground. I bit my lip.  
Richard kneeled in front of me. "Make me breakfast. Now."  
I nodded and stood up, rushing into the kitchen. I quickly began making bacon and eggs, then stirred the pancake mix. I was able to multi task unlike anyone else.  
After everything was finished I piled the food onto a plate and rushed it into the living room. Richard sat on the couch, watching a baseball game and drinking a beer. I gave the plate to Richard, who immediately began to eat, and went back into the kitchen to clean up her mess.  
An hour later Richard suddenly walked in. He threw his plate into the sink, not caring that it broke. I stopped cleaning the floor to look at him and saw he was drunk. I gulped, looking down and hoping he didn't see me. But Richard did. He came over and knelt next to me. He slowly leaned closer and I realized what he was trying to do. He was trying to rape me!  
Without thinking, I punched him in the gut and ran down the hall. Richard shouted and grabbed a knife, running after me.  
I hid in a closet, my heart pounding. What was I thinking?! I should've just let him-  
The door swung open and Richard stood in the doorway, knife shining in his hand. He stalked forward and wrapped his hand around my throat, lifting me up and choking me. I coughed, the edges of my vision going black slightly.  
Richard used the knife and sliced from my shoulders to my knuckles. I let out a scream. He grinned and dropped the knife, then began to punch me. Eventually, I stopped making any sounds. By then, my whole face was nearly swollen, my nose and lips were bleeding, and my gut pulsed in pain.  
Richard put my down on the ground, but didn't let go of my throat. He began to drag me outside.  
I moaned a little when my cherry red hair caught on a nail sticking out of the floor. Richard growled again and punched me, effectively knocking me out.

Eventually, I woke up. But this time, I was on the side of the road. Pain rolled over me and I moaned, trying not to move. I heard the roar of a car and I didn't move. Maybe it was Richard coming to get me back. Or maybe not. Maybe it was another man. If he kidnapped me, he would be the 15th to in my 22 years of life.  
A black car roared by me, then I heard the squeal of brakes. I was scared of whatever was in that car. The car reversed quickly and came to a stop in front of me. A man quickly climbed out and rushed to me.  
Fear kicked in and I almost screamed. The man looked confused.  
He looked to be in his mid-20s, had light brown hair and green eyes. He wore jeans, a plaid shirt, and a leather jacket. His hand was under his jacket, near his hip.  
The man moved to pick me up, wrapping his arms around me. I began to thrash, not willing to go back to an abusive man.  
"Hey, hey, hey! I'm not going to hurt you!" The man said, struggling to hold me. I kept thrashing, fear still coursing through me. "Please stop thrashing! I'm just trying to help you." He yelped.  
Slowly, I stopped my struggle. His voice sounded familiar, in a good way. Memories flashed through my head of school, around 6th grade. I remembered this man, but couldn't remember his name.  
It wasn't until a second later I realized I was in the car. My eyes widened.  
"Look, I'm just going to take you to the hospital, you look pretty beat up. Actually, I could just fix you up myself..." He looked at his lap, thinking. I glanced at something gleaming around his neck and it hit me. He was my friend's older brother from school.  
"D-Dean?" I whispered. His head bolted up to look at me.  
"How did you know my-" Dean saw my ring and his eyes widened as well. "Crap Vikki. I'm not taking you to the hospital, I know you hate those."  
I nodded, the edges of my vision going black. Dean noticed and tried to get me to stay up, but it was no use. I passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, Madgirl014 here. I decided to change some words in here, so that I'm not getting in trouble for cussing (strict parents) so, I'll go ahead and translate, but you should assume that Madi/Viktoria talks with these most of the time.**  
 **A**-butt (I just realized, Cas is gonna say "Hey, butt-butt!")**  
 **B****- Biscuit**  
 **F***- Fudge**  
 **S***- Schiz**  
 **B******- Biscuit**

 **D***- Dang**  
 **As a present i gave these two to you guys today! Happy New Years! Now onto the story**  
I bolted up off my bed, gasping. Another nightmare.  
"VIKTORIA! GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE!" Richard shouted. I stumbled up off the bed and down the hall. Richard stood down near the end, tapping his foot. Slowly, I stopped in front of him.  
"Why haven't you gotten up yet, biscuit?" He snarled. I winced, expecting the worst. Richard slapped me, causing me to fall to the ground. I bit my lip.  
Richard kneeled in front of me. "Make me breakfast. Now."  
I nodded and stood up, rushing into the kitchen. I quickly began making bacon and eggs, then stirred the pancake mix. I was able to multi task unlike anyone else.  
After everything was finished I piled the food onto a plate and rushed it into the living room. Richard sat on the couch, watching a baseball game and drinking a beer. I gave the plate to Richard, who immediately began to eat, and went back into the kitchen to clean up her mess.  
An hour later Richard suddenly walked in. He threw his plate into the sink, not caring that it broke. I stopped cleaning the floor to look at him and saw he was drunk. I gulped, looking down and hoping he didn't see me. But Richard did. He came over and knelt next to me. He slowly leaned closer and I realized what he was trying to do. He was trying to rape me!  
Without thinking, I punched him in the gut and ran down the hall. Richard shouted and grabbed a knife, running after me.  
I hid in a closet, my heart pounding. What was I thinking?! I should've just let him-  
The door swung open and Richard stood in the doorway, knife shining in his hand. He stalked forward and wrapped his hand around my throat, lifting me up and choking me. I coughed, the edges of my vision going black slightly.  
Richard used the knife and sliced from my shoulders to my knuckles. I let out a scream. He grinned and dropped the knife, then began to punch me. Eventually, I stopped making any sounds. By then, my whole face was nearly swollen, my nose and lips were bleeding, and my gut pulsed in pain.  
Richard put my down on the ground, but didn't let go of my throat. He began to drag me outside.  
I moaned a little when my cherry red hair caught on a nail sticking out of the floor. Richard growled again and punched me, effectively knocking me out.

Eventually, I woke up. But this time, I was on the side of the road. Pain rolled over me and I moaned, trying not to move. I heard the roar of a car and I didn't move. Maybe it was Richard coming to get me back. Or maybe not. Maybe it was another man. If he kidnapped me, he would be the 15th to in my 22 years of life.  
A black car roared by me, then I heard the squeal of brakes. I was scared of whatever was in that car. The car reversed quickly and came to a stop in front of me. A man quickly climbed out and rushed to me.  
Fear kicked in and I almost screamed. The man looked confused.  
He looked to be in his mid-20s, had light brown hair and green eyes. He wore jeans, a plaid shirt, and a leather jacket. His hand was under his jacket, near his hip.  
The man moved to pick me up, wrapping his arms around me. I began to thrash, not willing to go back to an abusive man.  
"Hey, hey, hey! I'm not going to hurt you!" The man said, struggling to hold me. I kept thrashing, fear still coursing through me. "Please stop thrashing! I'm just trying to help you." He yelped.  
Slowly, I stopped my struggle. His voice sounded familiar, in a good way. Memories flashed through my head of school, around 6th grade. I remembered this man, but couldn't remember his name.  
It wasn't until a second later I realized I was in the car. My eyes widened.  
"Look, I'm just going to take you to the hospital, you look pretty beat up. Actually, I could just fix you up myself..." He looked at his lap, thinking. I glanced at something gleaming around his neck and it hit me. He was my friend's older brother from school.  
"D-Dean?" I whispered. His head bolted up to look at me.  
"How did you know my-" Dean saw my ring and his eyes widened as well. "Crap Vikki. I'm not taking you to the hospital, I know you hate those."  
I nodded, the edges of my vision going black. Dean noticed and tried to get me to stay up, but it was no use. I passed out.


End file.
